Days, a new sort of TDI story
by bunnies43
Summary: All is well at Blakely high school, until people and beastials start disappearing, my OC'S are in this story with the TDI gang! 1ST STORY! couples: D/C B/G T/G C/N T/L AND H/L. U FIGURE OUT WHAT THIS MEANS!


Days

In the wet, damp, dark underground a crack starts to form in the air and purple smoke starts to flow out and consume any space. Soon bloodshot eyes start to form and open and un-humanly laughter echoes out into the dark.

THE MORNING

He starts to wake up and roll out of bed "Unnh" he spits out after he hits the floor creating a loud thud on the floor. He starts to do pushups. An hour later, he soon stands up and walks lazily towards the dresser. After fishing around for a pair of socks, jeans and light green shirt with his trademark sun, he walks over towards the mirror. When he reaches it, he sees the large scars across his black, fur covered chest instantly remembering the day his mother was taken from him. Starting to ignore that thought his butler walks in his room saying "Good Morning, Alt, sir."

"Hey, Mr. Waterman, how was your night?" Alt said back.

"You know what day this is, Don't you?" Mr. Waterman asked.

"I know, I know, it's time for the first day of school isn't it?" Alt complained.

"Correct, now I'll send in Mr. Burgess to wake your brother," The butler said happily. "Alright, man but don't rough him up because last time –"Alt worriedly said then got cut off. "I know sir; Mr. Bosworth didn't come back." The butler said sadly.

"Good, now I'll get myself ready, and you get breakfast ready alright, my friend?" Alt asked.

"As you wish sir, and make sure that you don't slack off." The butler said and stepped out.

AT BRADLEY

At school, Alt says hi to his friends R.J. {covered in black and bark brown fur} and Troy {bullhorns on top of head with dark brown fur} and talks to them. After Croice walks in with his leather jacket, jeans and spiked black gloves over his red fur, he sees Trent and Cody talking about new songs and tech, and sees Luca with Geoff and Bridgette talking and walks over.

THE ENEMY SEES YOU

"I tell ya', I bet they drop us off here to go psychotically insane while they are at home watching and laughing at us on the TV!" Luca spat.

"Come on dude, I don't think that our parents would do that, man" Geoff calmly said then questioned. "But don't you have you have any fun here?"

"Hardly, the only fun that I do have is in spare and-"

Luca starts to answer then gets cutoff by Bridgette. "And the constant confusion you cause daily? I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out yet."

"To a point, I agree with you my friend." Croice interrupted.

"Says Mr. homicidal," Luca shot at Croice.

"Says the juvie boy's protégé that thinks he's all that." Croice retorted.

"Touché" Luca said.

"Same here" Croice calmly said.

"Aw shoot, I forgot we have to get to class! See ya Croice!" Geoff said as he walked away. Bridgette and Luca soon said their goodbyes and went to class. As Croice walked away for his anatomy class, purple smoke flowed from the vent. As soon as he caught a glimpse of a blood red eye with a vertical pupil watching him and then as it appeared it disappeared.

MOMEMENTS

In English class, the teacher hardly making any sense trying to explain how to do cinquain poetry. Sitting in the back, Trent and Izzy were barely paying attention to him. Trent fiddles with a piece of paper while Izzy was writing kanji until she stops and notices Trent looking sad and Gwen is not in the classroom.

"Lemme guess, Gwen isn't here." Izzy said.

"Yeah, she and I were talking to each other nonstop on msn Sunday she signed out at six and she isn't here today." Trent said glumly.

"Don't worry Trent; she's probably at home, sick." Izzy says to Trent.

"Thanks, I'll go check later afterschool at her house." Trent said smiling.

ASKING

"Hey Duncan, hey dude, dude, wake up!" Alt shaking him vigorously on the shoulder almost pushing him over onto the tile floor

"Man, you better have a good reason for waking me up or I'm gonna …" Duncan starts to say as he turns around then stops when he sees Alt.

"Gonna what?" Alt said in a gruff tone. With a defeated look on his face, Duncan says "Sorry" barely at a whisper.

"So what do you want?" Duncan asked.

"I was going to play 'throw a nerd' after school with Troy and R.J. so do you want to play? " Alt explained kindly.

"Sure but who is being thrown?" Duncan asked.

"Harold, Noah, Ezekiel, Cody and Brett, those will be the throwees." Alt answered. The idea of Harold being thrown interested Duncan, smiling at the thought he says, "Yes, gladly."

"Oookay, so afterschool outside on the football field before six-thirty, allright man?" Alt said slightly creeped out.

"Alright" Duncan said.

"And, please don't be late dude." Alt spoke pleadingly.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Because, if you are late you will be the throwee next week and I KNOW that you don't want to be in that position." Alt explained.

"Besides, I bet you're going to have fun man!" Alt said happily.

"Thanks" Duncan said.

THE FIGHT

"Where is it?" Croice screamed, holding Luca's shirt collar pushing him up off the floor. "Where is what?" Luca said surprised.

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!" Croice roared.

"MY JOURNAL, WHERE IS IT?" He spoke loudly, now his irises a bold shade of red. A cold, contempted smile on his face shone as he starts punching Luca with a fast right hook repeatedly, dropping Luca onto the floor. Soon a crowd formed chanting FIGHT! FIGHT!

Croice gets distracted and Luca sweepkicks him. Croice starts to topple over but catches his footing at the last second. Croice responds with a left leg almost hitting Luca in the face but he catches it and throws Croice into the lockers. When Croice gets up black smoke starts to engulf his hand creating a gauntlet of black metal covered in spikes. Laughing, he says,

"There are two ways to stop this Luca, one way telling me where my journal is, and another way is beating your face into a bloody pulp WITH INTREST!" Startled, Luca pleading "Please, I don't know where it is but,-"

"Wrong words sucker, Avren-kai!" Croice yelling at Luca while jumping at a high angle, rebounding at Luca quickly, and cut up the left side of his face.

"Aaahgh, my head!" Luca screams in pain.

"I'm going to damage you so hard!" Luca screamed.

"TRY IT!" Croice yells back at Luca while wagging his middle finger to taunt him. Luca dashes with a fist ready and punched Croice in the stomach.

"AAaaagh, You abruti," Croice yelled in pain. Then, Lyantir runs down the hall in between Croice and Luca laughing like he was crazy, with Croice's black journal screaming, "YES, NOW I KNOW ALL OF THAT DOOFUS' SECRETS!"

"Dude, now you're screwed and, YOU'RE the doofus." Croice says.

Croice now REALLY pissed off runs toward Lyantir, and Croice gouges his eyes out and busts him upside the head with the black gauntlet repeatedly until he became unconscious.

"Sorry about that, man. Because of the note, I thought you took it." Croice said with regret.

"That's ok, but now I'll need some serious R&R," Luca said grasping the bloody side of his face. Croice extends his hand out to Luca for him to grab it. Luca grabs Croice's wrist and stands up after a quick tug.

DISAPEARANCES

"Score, ten points for R.J.!" Alt happily cheered. As Noah climbed out of the trash can it became Duncan's turn.

"So who are you throwing?" Troy questioned. As Duncan started to pick who to throw between the group of nerds and a lazy ass placed in front of him.

"I pick… Harold." Duncan said. As Harold started to run but R.J. blocked his way, waving a pipe in his face making Harold too scared to notice that Duncan picked him up in a way that gave him a bad wedgie.

"AAaaaaaaagh, the pain!" Harold screamed holding his backside. Duncan hoists him up and tosses him carelessly. Ksssssh, tholp the trash cans make as Harold looking like a worm wriggling in mud while trying to get up.

"Aaaaaaaw, well R.J. now you'll need 6 points to get close to Duncan's 18 points but now it's my turn." Alt spoke with excitement. Alt walks over calmly and picks up Cody, Noah and Brett and with his foot, he stomps onto Brett's hoof, Cody and Noah's feet. Then Alt reaches into their pants and yanks them out so far it seems like a yard out of their pants and seemingly, Alt with very little strength ties the underwear together and tosses them HARD.

"Crash!" the trashcans created as they fell over when Noah, Brett and Cody struck them.

"Ah ha haa, now 6 bonus points with my 24 points seems that I'm close to winning." Alt said, feeling cocky.

"Well now, don't count your chickens; I'm up next," Troy spoke as he started but his mom rolled up in her red mustang screaming "Troy! Get down here!"

"Crap! See ya, guys." Troy said grabbing his stuff and running to his mom's car. "Alright guys, lets just say I won and go home. Duncan, here." Alt said, giving Duncan 2 pink movie tickets.

"I don't need this." Duncan says but takes the tickets anyway.

"This is so you'll have a little _somethin_' for your girl and so you'll stay out of trouble." Alt says before packing up his stuff and starts to walk home. As everyone left for home, nobody was at the football field but RJ checking his stuff as purple fog slowly surrounded him. Immediately he notices the fog and he feels the fur stand up on his neck in anticipation. However, he does not see a hand moving in the fog and it grabs him, in seconds he disappears into the fog.

The Beginning of the Beast

Saturday, at the theater Croice came around 6:30 and bought at least a dozen of sodas with a fifty. He whispered a small chant keeping the drinks cold and he dumps a dark green powder into all of the drinks before Geoff adorning his new hat, unbuttoned pink shirt and his lucky necklace; he comes in with his girlfriend Bridgette, her wearing a light blue hoodie and usual jeans with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey guys, and Bridgette, can you please tell everybody all drinks are on me?" Croice asked.

"Sure." Bridgette said taking her soda.

"Hey here comes everybody else." Geoff said seeing all of the happy couples come in.

"And a couple that is bitching about total shit." Croice said, everyone hearing Duncan and Courtney arguing at each other throughout the theater.

"Come on princess, it was just a look." Duncan said in a relaxed voice.

"Bullshit, you pig-faced bastard! You were checking her out!" Courtney screamed at him as she grabbed a soda and spilled it all over the side of his head. He responds by taking her drink and hoisting it

"Ok guys, settle down this is getting waaay too heavy." Geoff said

"Right, we came to watch a movie, not to watch the oddball couple bitch and argue." Croice agreed before Harold, Cody, Noah, Luca and Ezekiel walked in.

"Ok, for a second I thought you were with the nerds, lazy ass and homeschool here." Croice said pointing at them.

"We carpooled." Noah said not looking up from his book.

"I walked over; my house is four blocks from here." Luca said.

"Sorry and what the hell is that smell?" Croice says as he sniffs the air, smells around, and stops a foot away from Cody.

"Damn! You guys stink! What happened to you?" Croice questioned.

"Your little brother, Alt is what happened to us." Harold answered.

"Let me guess throw a nerd, right? Besides, I bet Duncan and Alt manhandled your underwear like they were pimps and all four of you were their bitches!" Croice teased.

"Didn't we come here to watch a movie?" Noah said before a retort even came, knowing that Croice could easily kick his ass.

"Yeah, we didn't come here to talk about how much we stink, eh." Ezekiel defended.

"Alright, I'll tone it down besides, I think I overshot it." Croice said knowing he got a few stares saying, "You think?" before everyone went into one of the sound stages to watch the movie. After the movie, Cody was clinging on Noah's arm as if it was the only safe thing in the world. As Ezekiel walked out, he saw this and started to chuckle at the scenario in front of him Noah quickly glared at him in a death stare that silenced him before his chuckle became straight out laughter and pulled in everyone's attention.

"Leave it to Croice to pick out a movie that is a complete gore fest." Courtney said.

"Hey! At least 'Mutant chronicles' was a gore fest with emotion, not just people shooting things for the whole hour." Croice said before Geoff fell down unconscious.

"Geoff!" Bridgette said kneeling down, checking his pulse.

"Bridgette, take Geoff home and take care of him, I'll be at your house later, ok?" Croice said before disappearing into a black cloud of his own before Bridgette called 911, an ambulance came to pick up Geoff, and Bridgette went along with him.

"Cody please, let go of my arm I need to go." Noah said looking a bit sick, his eyes silently telling Cody why, and as soon as Cody let go Noah walked quickly to the bathroom. In addition, Trent, Duncan, Tyler, and Luca all went to the little boy's room and vomiting sounds occurred while everyone stood outside of the bathroom for at least, thirty minutes before they came out.

"Is everyone ok?" Croice said reappearing startling Lindsay and a few other people.

"Yeah, we're fine." Duncan said coming out, his eyes a slight tinge of amber in his cyan eyes now.

"Ok, if something comes up call me because I have a feeling that something is gonna go down and it's big." Croice says before he vanishes again.

Everyone says their good byes and go their separate ways. However, Duncan, Tyler, and Noah become missing and Courtney, Cody, and Lindsay started to look for them until the group of three heard screams of pain and agony from down the street. Cody and the others ran down Main Street until it ended at a dark alley, the ground covered in trash.

"Duncan?" Courtney said seeing Duncan's signature skull on his chest and looked up hoping that Duncan's blue eyes would be looking down upon her but, she only saw a set of amber yellow eyes filled with hunger and rage boring into her as she slowly backed away. As it/he comes down on all fours, it walks towards the three and the streetlamp's light clears up who the beast was, Duncan. His body looked two, almost three times larger than normal. A long gray tail flailed behind him, the piercings still evident on his face, the faux-hauk messed up but still there was among the gray fur enveloping his skin and some of it poking out from the ripped places on the back and on the shoulders of his shirt and dagger-like claws sat on his hand's fingers. Cody saw Noah perched on a streetlamp. He was covered in dark brown feathers under his torn blue shirt and Noah was about two, or two and a half times the size of himself normally, both of his hands and feet were bird-like and talons issued out from them. Two large wings sat behind his shoulders, eager to fan out and start flying. His mouth a hook-shaped beak, dark brown like his feathers and his eyes a fierce shade of crimson filled with the same rage and hunger as Duncan's eyes. Lindsay saw Tyler circling around them. Tyler's fur was a sort of beige all around his body, except around his neck and the top of his head being a dark brown mane, as well as, under his ripped sports uniform. His body was two, close to three times larger than his normal body. His claws were pearl white; they were short and curved like hooks. Tyler's eyes were silver, filled with the same hunger and rage as Duncan and Noah but with a slight amount of fear. Falco-Noah attacked first, diving out of the sky and scooped up Lindsay with ease. Well, it was not that easy considering Lindsay was knocking and kicking until she hit Falco-Noah in the beak, causing him to drop her from thirty yards in the air. Leo-Tyler attacked Cody, biting his arm it exploded on contact making a bloody mess. Lobo-Duncan started to attack Courtney but he was hit in the face by an unseen force, a gauntlet glowing under the streetlamp. Soon, Alt and Croice appeared from under the streetlight (was invisible before). In addition, just by standing there Alt caught Lindsay while, Croice ran over to help Cody.

"Hey you, useless jock lion freak, over here!" Croice said quickly gaining the attention of Leo-Tyler, because he was dashing towards him and Croice shot him in the arm with the tranquilizer dart from the gun, he fell instantly.

"Cody!" Croice yelled as he ran over to Cody lying on the ground. He was bleeding a lot from his arm, Croice reached into his mouth and snapped off a tooth (a new one grew in its place) and he jammed it into Cody's left arm socket. The bleeding stopped as the bone, new skin, muscle, and veins grew out and wound together creating a new arm.

Alt did put up a good fight, defending Courtney and Lindsay from Lobo-Duncan and Falco-Noah. Noah dove at Alt beak first, landed at his arm, and started to rip and tear the muscle before a glowing pair of gauntlets punched him repeatedly.

"God damnit! I know you're not in control of yourself but jeez, I ain't a walking meal!" Alt cursed at him as his arm regenerated. However, as soon as Alt finished regenerating his arm, Lobo-Duncan dashed towards Alt and ripped off a large piece of his leg.

"Seismic fist!" Alt announced, as both his fists, his gauntlets, and his arms grew to the size of monster trucks, glowing in orange light as he waited for Lobo-Duncan to get around him and, boom! Boom! A small earthquake was created with enough force to knock Lobo-Duncan into a wall, creating a perfect two-foot indentation.

"My turn." Croice said flipping out his tranq-gun again and not trusting Lobo-Duncan with one dart, he shot four darts in his butt.

"Sit down, little brother, you are tired." Croice solemnly commanded to Alt, as he put away his gun and unsheathed his swords the handle red with a black ribbon slowly tied around each arm, the flesh on his arms was gone in seconds, and nothing but armored bone was left.

"Here, put these in your ears, trust me you'll need 'em" Alt says as he gives the girls earplugs, Courtney starts to reject them at first but puts them in, Lindsay willingly put them in.

"Serenade of disaster, first song." Croice said before twirling his swords and demonic shrieks of suffering and pain echoed throughout the twirling swords and the air. Falco-Noah was wailing from the ear-splitting noise for minutes on end, until it fell silent suddenly and from both swords (still twirling) large claws of reddish-black aura went through Falco-Noah and he fell forward after the claws came out, unconscious.

"Thank you for saving us, Croice." Courtney said taking out her set of earplugs and Lindsay took out hers too.

"Yeah, thanks Cierce." Lindsay said messing up Croice's name.

"No worries, ladies but we have to take you two and your friends to our house for your training." Croice said while putting away his swords and his arms returning to normal.

"What training?" Courtney questioned.

"We'll tell you later." Alt said picking up Duncan, Tyler, Cody, and Noah after Alt used a small tranquilizer dart in his free hand, shot him in the ass, and then picked Noah up.

Croice "fireman" carried Courtney and Lindsay, both of them screaming and demanding for him to put them down as everyone in the alley disappeared in a black cloud.

A Dragon and Ice Cream

Luca's headache was becoming more and more of an irritation as he walked, and an urge for meat soon developed on top of that. His energy weaving in and out of his body, he settled into an ice cream shop seeing Owen eating as usual.

"Hey Owen." Luca said to a fat, blonde dude in capris before being caught in a bear hug.

"Luca!" Owen said hugging him for quite a while, until he heard wheezing.

"I …can't …breathe." Luca said sounding asthmatic from the hug.

"Sorry, and did you know I'm working here?" Owen said very happy.

"No, really?" Luca said surprised.

"Yeah, I have been working here for three weeks now." Owen said proud of himself.

"Nice, and can you get me a little snack?" Luca asked while rubbing his temples, feeling hungry his urge more powerful than before.

"Sure, and for you it's on the house." Owen said walking towards the counter.

"Thanks, because I don't think I'll need to make a payment." Luca hissed, his nails turning into jet-black claws, his eye color changing from brown to ice blue, and his irises becoming slits. He slightly felt two small bumps on his for head growing quickly.

"Uh, Luca are you okay?" Owen said turning around before being knocked down, full force onto the floor. Owen grabs a stool and blocks Luca before he gets to bite Owen's left side of his head. He gets himself up and puts the stool in a blocking stance again, before Luca came at him but this time with his claws, he slashed through the steel frame of the stool like butter. Scared, Owen ran but managed to get outside the backdoor of the shop and hides behind a dumpster before being tired. Luca busted down the back door with little effort, lifted the dumpster as if it was nothing, and threw it very far out the way.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Owen screaming curling up into a giant ball to defend himself as it seemed like it was over for him.

"_No, stop it! Stop it now! You have more control over yourself than this monster does, fight it!"_ His own voice screamed inside his head.

"_Yes, kill him! Kill him now! Rip apart his mouthwatering flesh, devour it." _ Another voice like his own but more like an animal roared inside his head. Both voices quarreling inside gave him a sense of control enough to back up away from Owen and mouth the word 'Go' to him and Owen ran like a straight dude to the front of the store, before the REAL changes came. First, he doubled, almost tripled over in size ripping his smiley's t-shirt, horns shot out from his forehead, and bat-like wings grew out of his back from bones cracking and reshaping them under his skin. Soon, his skin first became dry and cracked, and as it regained moisture, the old skin just fell off revealing scales upon scales, all of them burgundy. A tail grew out of his jeans the end of it a jagged hook. Lastly, his teeth grew sharp all of them to the point and his with a sickening noise of his skull molding out into a snout and the last of his hair vanished in the scales. Inside the store, as Alt came to buy his favorite rocky road ice cream, he saw Owen sitting in the corner shivering and a hacked up stool on the floor.

"Hey dude, you look like you seen a ghost, what happened?" Alt asked him before Draco-Luca flew in and picked up the fat blonde but Owen got knocked out of his clawed hands by the black fur-covered, large dude's punches.

"Let's end this frenzy my good friend, Gravity pulse!" Alt said as a silver bolt issued from his fist hitting Luca in the chest and he fell to the floor quickly, unable to move.

"When you're 'together', I hope you don't remember this." Alt said as he took out his tranquilizer pistol and pulled the trigger before he was flamed in the face.

"Aaaah! Son of a bitch!" Alt said putting out the fire on top of his head and picked up Draco-Luca.

"And Owen, don't tell anyone about this, got it?" Alt said to Owen. He made the zipped lip motion as Alt headed for the door and walked down the street.

The Striped Guitar and a Cool Picture

Trent walked with Gwen until they reached his house and as usual, his parents were not at home. He takes out his house key and opens the door revealing the living room. Vases on the floor, a flat screen TV above the fireplace and a leather loveseat and chair set sit on the carpet. They both went upstairs to his room and it just screamed Trent because there were nine pillows on his bed, nine stacks of CDs and movies, nine guitars, and nine guitar picks, John Lennon posters on the wall, and pieces of music and songs scattered on the floor.

"You still have that nine problem?" Gwen asked.

"You know it's not a problem it's just…. deep rooted." Trent replied.

"I know, but that's one thing that makes you well, you. And I like that." Gwen sweetly said almost flirting with him. Soon they started embracing each other on his bed it was almost endless exploration of mouth by tongue. Until, a crash was heard downstairs, mostly glass being shattered.

"Be back, my sweet." Trent said as he grabbed a guitar and headed downstairs.

Downstairs, the robbers did not notice Trent was there until he busted the guitar upside one person's head in the kitchen. Another person came, tackled him and shot him in the shoulder with a small pistol Trent fell unconscious. Hours later, he found himself gagged and held to the chair by a large rhino-like person wearing a do-rag, shorts, and a t-shirt.

"Let's mess this fool up!" One person said.

"Yeah! Mess this muther fucker up!" Another person said taking out a gun.

"Simple, let's tie him up, and then mess him up." The tallest of the group probably the leader, said taking out a rope, before muffled screams were heard by everyone in the living room.

"Boss! We found his girl, and she is hot!" A short person entered the room holding Gwen, exposed, hands and feet tied up, gagged and beaten.

"Maybe we could rape her like the last one." The rhino beastial said. Trent just snapped mentally seeing Gwen like that made him boil over with anger but he couldn't do anything at first. His eyes now became bloodshot; his body didn't feel battered anymore. Heck, his shoulder had a bleeding, gaping hole in it and it was gone in a matter of seconds. Nobody but Gwen noticed that there was something different about her boyfriend. In the dark, she only saw clearly Trent's eyes; they were cold, soulless, unmoving slits of green on a face that could kill. Her thoughts were interrupted by a slap to the face.

"Hey bitch, anything you want to do before you have some fun?" The short person asked in a falsely patient tone.

"Yes pervert, can you check on your other captive instead of checking me out?" Gwen retorted.

"Alright, I'll do it." The short robber said before he walked over to Trent.

"Alright Rick, you can let him go it's not like he can do anything no-" The short guy said before he was slit in the throat as fast as Trent got up.

"Shorty!" Rick said before he was thrown out the front door making a large rhino shaped hole. The leader shot at Trent many times, but the bullets did not faze him as he pounced on top of the leader and ripped off his head, blood splattering on the couch, the carpet and the walls. Gwen was terrified of what was happening before her as she saw the dead bodies on the floor and the bloodbath unfolding as she saw her boyfriend slowly became a monster.

"I'm outta here! This guy ain't human!" One guy screamed as he ran out but was grabbed by an arm and pulled back into the room.

"And the blood continues to fall…" Trent said in an animalistic voice as his fangs grew in and a snout formed from his mouth, as he stepped forward.

"No! Please! Don't kill me!" The robber pleaded stepping back.

"Why should I let you live, when you agreed to harming my girl along with your group you should die along with these dammed vermin. In fact… agh." Trent stopped speaking, gripping his side.

The robber saw this opportunity to run but in seconds, his head was pinned down to the floor. His life was ended quickly from his head being torn off, by Trent {the spine still attached to the head} and eaten. Soon it was over, all of the other people had escaped even the person that was unconscious outside was gone.

Before the changes began, Trent's body felt like it was being ripped out from the inside, and now he felt his body growing by force, stopping when a tail grew out of a ripped seam on his black jeans. Soon fur enveloped his body in a striped pattern starting from the white, fur covered mouth, ending at the tail and some of the orange fur was poking out from the ripped pea green shirt. When he finished his transformation, he didn't lose it but he wasn't gentle ether, growling at Gwen at first then backing away. When Trent went upstairs on all fours, Gwen was left alone in the now blood covered living room.

"_Think, take a chance or wait for your probable death?"_ She thought. Take a chance seemed easier and less dangerous of a choice so she waited for Trent. Soon, he came minutes later, with her clothes in his mouth. He dropped the clothes in front of her and took one of his claws and the rope around Gwen fell with one quick cut then he backed away. Then she vanished along with her clothes in a black cloud. She was soon flying above houses fully clothed. She then looked up to see Croice holding her.

"Ok, you're probably wondering why your boyfriend turned into a giant, psychotic tiger beastial, right?" Croice asked.

"You'll probably mess up my flight pattern if I tell you everything now, but I'll give you a clue, the drinks." Croice said while a bit higher than usual in anticipation. It only took a second for her to figure it out, and she slapped the crud out his face slightly tilting them to the left.

"You did this!?" Gwen said, pissed off.

"Yes, besides the toxin is deadly to people other than you and your friends because well, it is only used to prove a little some thing. Besides, some of your friends have changed quicker than the others, but also they became wild, deluxe ripping and tearing machines." He told her.

"Besides, you're not that far from your transformation either, my friend because normally when you slap me I don't fall out of any position and one symptom of the transformation beginning is increased strength…" Croice stopped speaking then flew faster and faster then, crashed into a window of his tall three-story mansion on the edge of town, covering Gwen's head from the glass. His house was with skulls hanging on the chandelier above his living room, suits of armor in the left hallway from the living room. Sitting on the black couch below them, there sat Cody, Lindsay, Bridgette and Geoff (Bridgette and Geoff are making out) and Courtney sitting in a white chair next to another couch and a stool all of them in front of the blazing fireplace.

"Hey Gwen, how are you doing?" Alt said walking out from the kitchen with a powder white apron.

"Considering her boyfriend is now a feral beastial and she's not far behind before she transforms, what do you think?" Croice said with sarcasm.

"Ok, I admit, it was a disaster, wasn't it?" Alt replied taking his apron off and putting it on the chair across from Courtney.

"It wasn't a disaster there wasn't any blood throughout the house, it was in the living room and there was a giant hole in the front wall of Trent's house-" Croice said sitting down in front of the fireplace

"Aw hell, Trent transformed! I'm freaked about that! Considering, I could hardly handle myself against 'surfer girl' and 'party boy' HARD CHANCE you could handle yourself against Trent and Gwen, dude!" Alt worriedly said while rubbing his temples then sat down.

"By the way, where is Gwen? Besides she should be here …," Croice questioned before everyone heard growling behind the couch before it fell silent, the room suddenly felt cold, and hardly any heat was present and even the fire in the fireplace flickered out. Seconds later, Croice heard faint footsteps in the room getting closer towards Geoff and away from him.

"Geoff, behind you!" Croice yelled, alerting the couple to stop making out and get off the couch, because as soon as they got off it was frozen solid, at that spot.

.


End file.
